


Fuerza contenida

by groucha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Feelings Realization, M/M, Morning After, Post-Seine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/pseuds/groucha
Summary: Jean Valjean se cubrió el rostro con un antebrazo antes de abrir los ojos, siguiendo el hábito que había contraído en el bagne. Una mirada a las grietas poco familiares del techo le confirmó que nunca había dormido en esa alcoba.Más allá de los pies de la cama se afeitaba un hombre de elevada estatura, desnudo y hermoso en su carencia de fragilidad. Ese hombre era su amante.





	Fuerza contenida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Javerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javerto/gifts).



Soñaba, y el sol le acariciaba el rostro. Era el sol de la mañana en las tierras del norte, un haz de luz que tanteaba inseguro, acarreando calor que apenas se insinuaba antes de proseguir su camino. Era el sol del que disfrutaban los hombres libres en día de asueto.  
Estuvo de vuelta al tiempo tranquilo cuando, recién llegado a M-s-M, había inventado para sí mismo un nombre e intentaba establecerse como obrero independiente.  
No tenía reloj entonces, ni tampoco horario, pues solo se concedía reposo cuando la falta de luz le impedía proseguir su trabajo. Y empezaba a olvidarse del miedo.  
Un carro recorrió la calle con prisas, flanqueado por el griterío de los aguadores que le hacían de escolta, y Jean Valjean supo que estaba en París.  
En París, pero no en su apartamento de la Rue de L’Homme-Armé, donde no había espacio para que los carros circularan; donde el sol no se aventuraba.

A pocos pasos de él, alguien vertía liquido en un recipiente. Silencio. Luego el murmullo de agua removida con cautela.  
Jean Valjean se cubrió el rostro con un antebrazo antes de abrir los ojos, siguiendo el hábito que había contraído en el bagne. Una mirada a las grietas poco familiares del techo le confirmó que nunca había dormido en esa alcoba.  
Más allá de los pies de la cama se afeitaba un hombre de elevada estatura, desnudo y hermoso en su carencia de fragilidad. Ese hombre era su amante.

Su amante. La noción misma se le antojó absurda. Tras toda una vida de aceptar la castidad, a veces impuesta, pero casi siempre elegida, Valjean había compartido lecho con ese hombre en tres ocasiones, y no conseguía hallar en sí mismo un ápice de arrepentimiento.  
La locura en la que ambos estaban inmersos había empezado, poco más o menos, por error. Era una consecuencia imprevista de las confidencias, casi arrancadas al principio, casi involuntarias más adelante, que ambos habían compartido. De la cercanía física que Javert no parecía consciente de imponerle; de un toque irreflexivo que había despertado en Valjean la vieja necesidad de rebelarse, esta vez, contra la soledad que jamás le había pesado tanto.

Era penoso para Valjean recordar que sus dos primeros encuentros se zanjaron con sensaciones turbias, aterradoras, demasiado fugaces. Pero con la perspectiva que tenía ahora, Valjean comprendía que las manos de ambos habían titubeado, que sus cuerpos se habían disimulado, cautos frente a la perspectiva de afrontar la piel del otro.  
Valjean sabía que sus atenciones habían sido tan esquivas y desmañadas como las que, en alguna ocasión ya lejana, había empleado consigo mismo. Quizá había tratado de ser menos enérgico, pero por lo demás, sus gestos y sus ritmos habían sido idénticos, ni más hábiles, ni tampoco más sentidos. A pesar de que la forma de Javert y sus reacciones no se ajustaban a lo que le era conocido.  
A pesar de que intuía que Javert esperaba más.  
De vuelta a casa, se dijo cada vez que no daría lugar a que tales situaciones se repitieran. No solo porque se sintiera defraudado y torpe, sino porque temblaba ante la idea de que lo sucedido entre Javert y él se convirtiera en un obstáculo imposible de franquear, en una solemne estupidez que ninguno de los dos deseaba.  
Y sin embargo…

Había en su mente, que se esforzaba en permanecer ajena al torbellino de emociones que no tenía intención de esclarecer, algo que gritaba. Había un instinto que le suplicaba para que desvelara la promesa que se escondía en cada caricia que Javert había intentado prodigarle y que él había esquivado en mayor o menor medida.  
Esa zozobra lo había impulsado a volver una vez, y luego otra.

Hoy, tumbado bajo el sol huidizo que se colaba por la ventana, Valjean recogía el fruto de su perseverancia.  
Javert, su amante, alzó la barbilla para pasar la navaja por debajo de su mandíbula. Con toda su atención dirigida a un pequeño espejo colgado de un clavo, cumplía su cometido con pulso firme y movimientos precisos, indiferente a la apacible oscilación de la cascada de cabello oscuro que bailaba alrededor de su cuello.  
Cuando limpió la hoja en la toalla que reposaba sobre su hombro, sus músculos largos y bien definidos se tensaron y relajaron formando ondas visibles bajo su piel.  
Valjean habría podido perderse entre esas olas, olvidarse de respirar con la boca pegada a ese mar en calma que se estrechaba de modo imposible a la altura de su cintura. Y naufragar un par de palmos más abajo.  
Dejar su aliento entre las nalgas rotundas que coronaban los largos muslos poderosos. Sumergir entre las dos lunas que apuntaban en su dirección, ajenas al poder que ejercían sobre él, la parte de sí mismo que solo Javert había palpado.  
Sintió que el vientre le echaba a arder, que el calor le alcanzaba el pecho y empezó a sudar. Por más que quiso, se vio incapaz de renegar del deseo que cualquier hombre sensato de su edad debería haber enterrado años atrás.  
Cómo hacerlo, cuando todo era tan nuevo, tan embriagador y lo sabía tan efímero. Aun siendo él quien era, sería tan fácil estirar la mano y tomar, tomar… Por derecho propio, sin temor a estar hurtando, y sin tener que pedir permiso, alcanzar las gotas de olvido que se escondían en el cuerpo firme del hombre que se acicalaba frente a sus ojos.

Demasiado pronto, Javert se deslizó dentro de una camisa limpia. Era corta, incapaz de cubrir su torso mucho más allá de sus caderas, y Valjean sabía que el tejido estaría desgastado hasta enseñar la trama. Sin embargo, Javert lo alisó sobre su pecho con la enorme palma de su mano bien abierta, hasta que no quedó pliegue alguno.  
Cuando estuvo satisfecho, cruzó la habitación en dirección a la silla sobre la que había dejado sus pantalones.  
Su virilidad larga y oscura oscilaba, de modo tan tenue, al compás de sus zancadas. Por primera vez en muchos años, Valjean sintió la mordedura de la codicia.

Jean Valjean recordó que la víspera había tenido en su boca esa carne tersa y orgullosa; erecta e inabarcable, bañada en sabores extraños que había aceptado. Ese había sido el comienzo de un viaje que, emprendido de rodillas, había culminado en un vuelo veloz y robusto como el de las águilas.  
Recordaba cómo, un poco ausente, había repetido los gestos que tantas veces presenciara en el bagne, y había aprendido su significado. Pero no su importancia. Hasta que sintió a Javert henchirse y temblar contra su lengua, estrellarse y empujar contra sus mejillas, encontrar su rumbo y deslizarse por su garganta.  
Todavía un poco distante, Valjean había esperado a que Javert se derramase y había tragado, alzando la vista para contemplar el placer de su amante. Impertérrito ante el placer que él mismo sentía, había observado cómo los labios de Javert perdían tensión y se entreabrían. Cómo la punta de su lengua asomaba entre las filas bien ordenadas de dientes que la mordían con crueldad. Y cómo sus ojos se convertían en un destello vivo escondido al fondo de un par de grietas que no lograban ensancharse.  
Entonces, había acogido cada suspiro mal reprimido, y había hecho lo posible por arrancar más, y, maravillado, había buscado un lugar virgen en su memoria donde atesorarlo por siempre.  
El placer de entregarse había consumido todo el resto, lo había llenado de orgullo pueril y de júbilo. Era más de lo que había creído posible obtener, más de lo que había imaginado en las dos ocasiones precedentes. Y bastaba.  
El recuerdo de ese instante, ya pasado, tenía todavía tanta fuerza y nitidez que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.  
Pues como si aún no estuviera satisfecho, Javert lo había agarrado por la nuca y lo había obligado a alzarse. Con una sonrisa feroz en el rostro, lo había empujado hacia la cama y le había hecho separar las piernas.  
Sentado sobre el filo del colchón, Valjean contempló como su amante se dejaba caer de rodillas, pugnaba contra el cierre de su pantalón y le engullía. Sin dudas y sin ambages. Como un soldado que paseara por territorio conquistado, pues el acto que Valjean había ofrecido en sacrificio, Javert parecía impaciente y divertido al brindarlo.  
Jean Valjean resbaló en su boca, se dejó envolver por el calor húmedo y perturbador, se dejó explorar por la lengua curiosa, por la mano hábil que erigía un cobijo alrededor de su sexo. Y flaqueó.  
Mientras Javert lo tragaba una vez y otra, el dique tras el que se escondía Valjean se quebró. Hundió una mano en la mata de pelo de su amante, se enredó en los largos mechones y para cuando sintió la necesidad de aferrarse, ya había olvidado por completo cómo ejercer control sobre su fuerza.  
Javert eligió ese preciso instante para tararear una extraña canción que retumbó en sus vísceras, en sus mismos huesos, y que lo llevó al límite de la desesperación.  
Le bastó verse desaparecer de nuevo tras los labios finos y glotones para que la sangre que fluía a borbotones por sus venas se hiciera hielo. Tras sus párpados se extendió la luz de una tormenta que hizo imposible todo pensamiento. A lo lejos, perdido entre el zumbido irreal que lo ensordecía, alguien gemía. Gemía con una voz que era la suya propia.  
Jean Valjean había rodeado entonces la cintura de su amante y, valiéndose de sus antebrazos, lo había alzado en vilo para recostarlo contra su pecho. Lo había aprisionado sobre el lecho, acariciado y arrullado al sueño con palabras torpes que no podría recordar, aunque quisiera.  
Había sentido distenderse el cuerpo correoso de Javert mientras los sudores de ambos se enfriaban y, por una razón u otra, ambos habían reído como hombres ebrios. Luego se hizo el silencio.  
Al cabo de un rato, Javert hizo ademán de incorporarse y Valjean lo retuvo. Utilizó para ello buena parte de su fuerza, y por vez primera, lo hizo sin inquietarse; obtuvo de Javert un gruñido por respuesta. No colérico, como habría cabido esperar, sino sorprendido. El siguiente intento de separase que hizo su amante, contuvo menos entusiasmo y ninguna protesta en absoluto.  
Valjean aprovechó para afianzar su agarre. Comprendía de modo instintivo que tener trabado a Javert contra su cuerpo era la respuesta a buena parte de su sufrimiento. Javert había decidido ser suyo durante ese instante. Y, aunque solo la fuerza descomunal de Valjean se erigía entre ese momento de dicha y el abandono, era reconfortante sentir que, por esta vez, el antiguo presidiario podía oponerse a los caprichos de su destino. Tanto daba si lo lograba utilizando sus músculos, puesto que Javert consentía en permanecer a su lado.

Una sola palabra habría bastado para que Valjean lo dejara marchar, como lo había hecho tras su difícil convalecencia en junio del año anterior. En aquel entonces también había usado su fuerza para retener a Javert en el lecho donde se recuperaba. Había tenido miedo a que se rebelase y empeorara con ello la gravedad de sus heridas. Y lo que era peor, había sentido una especie de terror inexplicable al ver cómo el terco policía se sometía a su firmeza sin mediar palabra. Casi manso, ciertamente aliviado.  
Valjean no lograba comprender, aunque sabía que un día lo haría. Por el momento, había descubierto un nuevo sentido al tiempo que le quedaba: prolongar esos momentos de gozo y hacer lo posible para que se repitieran.  
Recordaba haber esperado en vano a que llegara la poco sutil invitación a marcharse que, más pronto que tarde, había sucedido a cada uno de sus encuentros. Para cuando la luna llenó la alcoba de luz, Javert dormía en el hueco de su cuello, abrazado a su pecho, con una pierna enredada entre las suyas. Y Jean Valjean estaba en paz.

Pero todas emociones pertenecían ya al pasado y ahora, a la luz del día, ese cuerpo que había respirado a la par del suyo se cubría de tela basta. Tras haber alisado los pantalones, Javert abotonaba sus tirantes y comprobaba maquinalmente su resistencia. Llegó el turno de la corbata, blanca desde que abandonara el uniforme. Rodeó su cuello con la tela, sumido en cálculos acerca de la cantidad que debía dejar colgar a cada lado. Se notaba su falta de experiencia, tras tantos años de utilizar la corbata con nudo preformado. Una vez anudó el modesto algodón, sus enormes manos maniobraron casi con delicadeza hasta lograr que cada pliegue tomara la forma severa y ordenada que afeccionaba.  
Para cuando acabó, Valjean no estaba solo absorto, sino también excitado. Sus sentidos enardecidos eran fáciles de ignorar, pero no lo era la corriente caprichosa y olvidada mucho tiempo atrás que se desplazaba bajo su piel. Esa fuerza se asemejaba de modo incomprensible a la avaricia. ¿Codiciar el cuerpo de otro hombre como si de oro se tratara? Nunca se había visto Jean Valjean en semejante tesitura.  
Javert había cruzado la habitación de nuevo y había endosado su chaleco; lo había abotonado con la tranquila eficiencia en sus gestos que afectaba en sociedad y que ya no engañaba al viejo galeote.  
Lo vio ajustar los costados del chaleco con sacudidas cortas en los bajos de la prenda; lo observó alisar el paño de la pechera con parsimonia quizá fingida; lo vio retirar una pelusa y erguirse, alto y poderoso. Frío como el hombre al que había creído conocer.  
Ese era su amante, el compañero que ahora sabía generoso, pero que aparentaba ser granito a los ojos del mundo; el mismo que recogía y después escondía su cabello antes de partir en busca de una oportunidad de ganar su sustento, y que volvería con lo justo para sobrevivir un par de días, o derrotado pero imperturbable.

Pero no todavía. No cuando aún flotaba en el aire de la alcoba la intimidad que ambos habían compartido y Javert seguía siendo suyo. Tan suyo como delataba el hecho de que su cuerpo no hubiera logrado recuperar la rigidez militar que lo distinguía, sino que seguía moviéndose como el de un felino que supiera desplazarse al son de alguna melodía secreta.  
Valjean deseó poder oírla para bailarla también, juntos como lo habían hecho la víspera, y esta ansia lo impulsó a brincar fuera de la cama.  
Sujetó el cuello de la levita que su amante estaba revistiendo justo a tiempo para impedir que un último tirón la enderezara sobre sus hombros.  
Y cuando Javert se volvió, más irritado que sorprendido, no supo hacer otra cosa más que permanecer plantado frente a él como el viejo loco que era, más consciente que nunca de ser Jean Valjean, presidiario a la fuga, un amasijo de cicatrices y vello descolorido, tosco hasta en sus andares de forzudo de feria cojo.  
Sin embargo, no tenía más opción que la de defender los sentimientos confusos que habían nacido la víspera, ni más alternativa que la de reclamar el único lugar bajo el sol en el que no tenía sentido fingir ser otro hombre. Uno más sutil, más listo… Más dulce quizá.

Se armó de valor y alzó una mano hacia el rostro austero de su amante aun sabiendo que sería rechazado. Recorrió una patilla recia y poblada, se deslizó sin percatarse hacia la boca entreabierta de Javert, que parecía dudar entre una sonrisa y una mueca. Que tembló.  
Javert asió su palma y la retuvo justo el tiempo necesario para insinuar en ella un beso desmañado. Incompleto y evocador.  
Valjean había conocido muchas clases de desesperación a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna de ellas se parecía a la que le impulsó a agarrar las solapas del abrigo y atraer a su amante hacia sí con más brusquedad de la que intentaba. Ninguna lo había preparado para ver cómo los ojos grises y fríos que lo miraban un momento antes se abrían de par en par, se suavizaban, se velaban a la par que sus bocas se unían.  
Y lo que había comenzado como un choque, casi como una agresión, Javert lo convirtió en una corta unión, seguida de otras más pausadas y profundas. Hasta que Valjean tuvo la sensación de saborearlo y más tarde, de respirarlo.  
Supo que no habría vuelta atrás en el camino que sus afectos habían emprendido, ya fuera para bien o para mal. No quiso que la hubiera. Este era el último cartucho en su última batalla y no había manera de perderla, como tampoco había manera de alzarse vencedor en ella. Sólo tenía este momento, suspendido en el tiempo.

—Te deseo. —Temblaba cuando interrumpió el beso para susurrar al oído de su amante las palabras cuyo significado desconocía hasta la víspera.

—Vuelve esta noche, pues.

—Ahora.

La inconcebible sonrisa de Javert tenía algo de socarrón que no logró romper la intensidad del momento, que no pudo escamotear el tono de desafío juguetón que había en sus respuestas.

—¿Utilizarás tu fuerza para tenerme, Jean Valjean?

—Sólo si lo deseas…


End file.
